


Water your Fucking Plance

by Pr1nceMax



Series: Voltron shit [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, pidge is savage and that is all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax
Summary: Listen I want more Trans pidgeAnd more Nonbinary pidgeThe only way for me to get itIs to write it myselfSo here we are.





	1. Shrugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



Let's call this the intro

I'm sick of not being able to find things I want

So I guess I gotta make them

so here we are.

 

There will be:

  * Nonbinary Pidge
  * Male-Pronoun Pidge
  * Trans Pidge
  * Genderfluid Pidge
  * Pretty much everything **but** female pidge
  * Lance being a fuck up
  * Lance being a sweetheart
  * AND HUNK BEING HUNK BECAUSE I LOVE HIM



Lastly, These are a shit ton of one shots

No continuous story here because wow that's work

 

A few pieces might go together but l refuse to write one big long long fan fic 

 


	2. The Talk-pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Pidge  
> TW: Coming out, Trans coming out

Pidge sits down next to Allura, placing his hands on his lap. “Remember how the _mice_ told you that I’m…” He gestures to his body, avoiding any eye contact. “And then I told everyone that I’m…you know.” He clears his throat, trying to figure himself out.

“Well, what I meant to say was-” He glances around the ceiling as if searching his brain for the right thing to say. Allura was an Alien, would she understand? She wasn't always one to get the clues. Plus plenty of _humans_ ~~couldn't~~ , ~~wouldn't~~ , won't understand. Plenty of _humans_ became **violent** over this sort of thing. But Allura was the one person Pidge trusted more than life. He had to tell her at least. No matter the consequences.

“-Was that I was at birth and that I felt like I was lying to you all because I was hiding that fact.” Pidge wrings his hands together, “But I wasn’t lying. I know that I was not lying at all. Because I rather be Pidge than Katie, and I don’t want to be a girl because I feel like a guy. and I know that sounds really weird-” He laughs softly, looking away still. Small tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. He takes off his glasses and uses his sleeve to clean the glass.

“And I don’t even know if you _really_ understand because of the whole you’re-not-a-human-thing but I haven’t told anyone else and I trust you more than anything-” Pidge begins to ramble before suddenly biting his bottom lip. “sorry. That was a lot all at once.”

There is a pause of silence between the two, Pidge's breathing evens out after a few moments. The tears in his eyes fade, and Allura places a hand on top of his.

“Pidge, you are whatever you wish to be. Whether it is Katie or Pidge, you are _you_ and we love you regardless,” she smiles at him. She did not understand how it felt, but she knew that not everyone's brain lined up to what they were genetically predisposed to at birth. 

"It might surprise you to know that some Alteans felt this way as well, but due to our shape altering abilities they were able to fit their mental image." She laces their fingers, looking at the poor, depressed boy in front of her. "I just wish I could do the same for you."

Pidge looks over Allura, moving into her touch, and leaning towards her as if craving the small validation. Allura is his leader, his princess ~~although if asked, he might say otherwise.~~ Pidge had been quiet minus a few soft sniffles and the occasional deep breath. He replaces the glasses on his nose and smiles at her.

“Earth has surgery to fix that.” Pidge can’t help but let out a soft laugh. “Thanks anyway Allura, I'm glad that you-Well, I'm just glad to have you.” He grins brightly. “I don’t know how I’m gonna tell everyone else, but–” Pidge moves and wraps his arms around her waist. Hugging her tightly, his head just hitting her shoulder. “I’m glad to know I can always turn to you.” 

“And if you want, I still know how to braid hair, and paint nails, and all that girly stuff.” He shrugs, “I’m not the best at it, but I can help you with it.” they laugh at his attempt to be kind, and she runs a hand through his hair.

"How about instead we get rid of some of these split ends, hm?" she asks, moving his bangs from his face.

Pidge nods, moving away from Allura's embrace and onto the floor. She sits behind him and begins to trim his uneven locks. The conversation continues, with Allura asking about Earth, and why Pidge was so afraid to tell her. It eventually leads to Allura convincing Pidge to try on a suit and tie, and Allura tailoring a few of her father's old outfits for him. After all, Pidge was one of her paladins, and he needed to feel as important as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Vrepit Sa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight gore, blood, and violence

~~ Pidge Gunderson ~~

_ Correction,  _

~~ Katie Holt  ~~

_ Correction: _

**Solider 093622** held the weapon up to the stranger. The gun held pointed at the others head. 

_ “Join us, Or watch your father, your friend, and your planet die.” _

**“ Vrepit sa.”** The words slipped from their mouth, the helmet over their head as they stared at the blue paladin.

_ Takashi Shirogane, Samuel and Katherine Holt. Names plastered on the news. _

Solider 093622 aimed, not knowing of their destiny as the green paladin. Not knowing anything but the pain and torture from the Galra. Light brown eyes hidden behind a sheet of purple, focused on the blue paladin who seemed intent on getting past and to the blue lion upon the ship. The blue paladin who was currently staring straight at them. A standoff, neither knowing the other was human too.

_ Katherine, who took her brother’s place, because he was sick. Because the mission had to go on.  _

_ Katherine who was captured and brainwashed into being the perfect soldier. _

_ Katherine, who had not gotten the chance to tell her family- that she was actually  _ he _ named Pidge. _

_Pidge, who was no longer a human._ _But a Galra soldier._

Ignoring the beckoning from the other, ignoring the warning of death. Solider 093622 walked towards the human with no emotion as they were trained to do. When the blast came from the blue paladin, and the helmet was knocked off their head, it was an earthquake rattling their entire being.

The constant flowing of words, of the brainwashing material, suddenly coming to a halt. The colors of the world returning to brown eyes.

And the imminent threat of death, and the subconscious words rising above any other and all feelings of relief. 

_ "Watch your friend-" _

Pidge grabs the blaster, 

_"Watch your father-"_

and points it at the blue paladin. 

**“You are on a Galra Ship-”** His voice was clear and dark. 

_"Watch your planet"_

_\--_ He was human, not some alien species. 

_"Die."_

He was just like Lance– _ he was only a boy too–  _ **“Prepare to die.”**

_ BAM. _

The blaster shoots, smoke filling the space between the two. 

 

Pidge had missed.

 

The Blue Paladin had missed.

 

They stood within feet of each other when suddenly the blue paladin launched forward. The gun was knocked out of Pidge's hand, and he was heaved over the armored shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growls, trying to get free but the other was taller, stronger, and wore better armor. The paladin ignored him until they were upon the blue lion, where Pidge was dropped onto the ground and the lion was suddenly lifted off the ground and into the void of space. 

Pidge sat there, unsure of what to do. Reaching his hands up, he removes the shattered helmet and looks down at his own reflection. Small cuts covered the area around his ears where the indoctrinating noise had been on repeat for the last year. His left-hand brushes the wounds, and he scratches at the one where the metal still was. Tearing open the skin a bit more, until he began to bleed. when finally the piece of metal fell out of his freckled skin.

"You okay back there?" The paladin finally spoke, patting the console of the lion before standing. Pidge decided it to be in his best interest to stay silent. He was a prisoner of war after all.

The paladin turned to him and yanked his own helmet off. "Holy Cheese Curds!" He yelps, running over and grabbing Pidge's hands. "Dude! Seriously? You see a bunch of bleeding cuts and think you should just scratch them?" He yelps, his dark blue eyes looking on to the other with worry. Before they slowly soften into a look of realization. "Holt," he whispers. "I--" Lance stands, grabbing his helmet and tossing it on quickly.

"Shiro? Shiro are you there?" Lance says, grabbing a few things to try and bandage the boy. "You're not going to believe this- I-" Suddenly there was a hand over Lance's mouth. Pidge's eyes looked too tired, and Lance seemed to understand. The younger moved his hand away.

"Lance? What is it?" Shiro's voice rang into Lance's ears. He licks his bottom lip and replies:

"I got my lion back. Allura is going to kiss me, I know it." He said with as much of a smirk as he could. There's an audible groan but then silence. Lance removes his helmet, looking at the still bleeding younger.

"Alright, Holt." he says gently, "Let's get you bandaged up, okay? And maybe you can tell me what the quiznak happened--"

"Soldier 093622."

"What?" Lance's eyes widened as the boy in Galra armor spoke.

"They called me Soldier 093622," He says, his one eye half closed. "My--"

He hisses slightly in pain as Lance dabs some antibacterial on his wounds.

"Sorry," Lance whispers. "Go on."

"My brother was supposed to go on the flight but got sick. I took his place. I cut my hair and took his place."

"You're not Matt?" Lance says, raising an eyebrow. "Then who are you?"

A beat of silence.

"My name is-" He grimaces as Lance dabs his skin gently, leaning into the touch slightly. Glad to not be hit for once. He could trust this man in the blue paladin armor. He knew Shiro, so of course, he could trust him.

 

"My name is Pidge Holt."


	4. Not Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A panic Attack

“What?” Pidge felt his heart racing,  That’s not what he meant– He didn’t mean it at all.

 

Five. Five things he could see right there: Lance, His eyes wide in shock, his lips partially open as he spoke, his stance, how rigid his body was.

 

 

_ Not helping. _

 

 

“Of course you don’t understand!” Pidge snaps, wrapping his arms around his middle. Small tears welling up in his eyes.

 

Four. Four things he could physically touch: the edge of his shirt sleeve, Lance’s hand, His skin that was way too warm, Lance’s hair.

 

 

_ Not helping. _

 

 

“How could you get it?” Another snap of irritability.

 

Three. Three sounds that he could hear: His pulse pounding in his ears, Lance’s slightly skewed breathing, Lance’s voice.

 

 

_ Not helping. _

 

 

“You can’t get it!”

 

Two. Two things he could smell around him: The sweat beginning to slide down the side of his face, the sweet smell of Lance’s cologne.

 

 

_ Not helping. _

 

 

“No one here can get it!”

 

One. One thing he wanted to taste: Lance’s gentle lips against his.

 

 

_ Not Helping. _

 

 

Tugging the sweater back down over his chest, and he shakes his head. Uneven locks of brown hair falling in his face, as tears began to flow down his face.

“Just leave me alone!” 

 

Lance hated to admit it, but as he stood there, watching as Pidge ran away. He knew two things. One: Lance loved Pidge more than anything. Two: Pidge was right, he didn’t get it, and he couldn’t get it. After all, Lance was a cis male, and Pidge was not.


	5. A distracted Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God this one is short im so sorry

Pidge was babbling on the way he always did, excited about this new tech. A small metal cube his fingers easily danced around, trying to understand it.

It had the possibility of overriding some Galra tech, which could help him get a new understanding of things such as ~~Rover~~ , The robot soldiers, and _Shiro’s arm_.

“So, you see,” Pidge twists the item on his desk, leaning back slightly, and towards Lance. “Hunk managed to get it off that wrecked ship, and then-” Pidge fumbles for how to put the next part into words that Lance would easily understand.

 **Yes** , Lance was very smart, and he understood **_so much_** but Pidge was used to words of code and technicians. Lance was a pilot, Lance was Pidge’s pilot, and he was the communications officer. That was for a reason.

“Then we realized that it might be able to override Gala tech, and so Hunk and I are gonna reverse engineer it and get a better understanding of it.” Pidge nods, suddenly feeling a gentle kiss on the top of his head. He looks up at Lance, unsure what to make of the sudden action. A soft blush arising on his face, although he tries not to make it obvious.

“ _Lance_?”

There was no response to the intrusion, just a smile, and a gesture, "So, what's that button gonna do?"


End file.
